


Missing something

by mjeff



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Bottom Aziraphale (Good Omens), Implied Mpreg, Knotting, Magical Pregnancy, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Pregnant Sex, Top Crowley (Good Omens), Vaginal Sex, but it's not like regular mpreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2020-07-10 04:40:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 19,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19899979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mjeff/pseuds/mjeff
Summary: The unexpected desire to start a family overcomes Aziraphale with his first heat following not long after, surprising both him and Crowley. Once they figure out the meaning behind the sudden change in the angel's behaviour they move to a familiar village where Crowley has plenty of time to stress about becoming a father and protecting his family from a rather unreasonable Gabriel.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Heads up: I'm very hesitant to call this fic omegaverse based since I've changed up some things but also kept others so I'd like to offer some explanations ahead: knotting will be a thing in it mainly for demons and archangels and there aren't any "beta" middle. Angel heats last until they are knotted so there won't be days of constant fucking.  
> I think these are the main changes, more info will be found out during the fic :)  
> Enjoy!

It has been months since the not so end of the World. After the whole fiasco went down everyone settled into a familiar, ordinary life they've had before Armageddon. The angel and the demon, now on their own side, moved in together to "have a strong base for their lot" as the angel had put it but in reality the reason for it was to finally satisfy the feelings they've felt since centuries. Crowley desired Aziraphale's love since the beginning and while the angel took a little longer to catch onto his hints they've both felt moving in together would strengthen the bond between them.

Aziraphale's bookshop was their new shared place. The angel went out of his way to clear some space up in the bookshop's first floor for Crowley and his plants, moving most of the bookcases that were upstairs. The demon moved in without any trouble, eager even, to finally be closer to his angel. For a while both of them were anxiously on the lookout for someone from Hell or Heaven showing up for revenge and while it was unlikely, it didn't save Crowley from his night terrors. Both of them were surprised to learn that the hellish creature was the one more affected by the stressful days out of the two. Sure, they didn't need to sleep and while Crowley certainly stayed up afraid of the intense nightmares he couldn't help trying to be more human just like Aziraphale was doing. The other grew fond of sleeping and the land of his dreams leaving the demon alone for the night time.  
One night while dining out with Aziraphale Crowley mentioned the difficulties he had with sleeping. Aziraphale thought about it and came up with the idea to share a bed to see if maybe his aura would help Crowley. It was awkward at first, laying in the same bed so close to each other but both of them were quick to fall asleep and sure enough, Crowley had calm dreams during the three days they've slept through. Crowley's "sleepovers" became permanent and more intimate than ever.

While Crowley could finally enjoy being free from the bothering nightmares, Aziraphale had his issues as well. He hadn't mentioned it to the demon because he himself couldn't figure out what was going on with him. The first few weeks after the not end of the World went by like nothing happened, however the feeling of emptiness soon began to taunt him without any warning. He was longing for something he couldn't figure out for a while. It began with glances that lingered for too long on families and kids. He found himself craving what those people had, feeling sadder and sadder by the passing months.  
The new closeness he had with Crowley also started to change. The angel sought the demon's attention, touches and general presence which Crowley didn't think was odd since they were together now by human standards.  
Nonetheless Aziraphale kept his mind busy by trying to put his feelings into words when one night after the pair went to bed he finally took the courage to mention what was bothering him since months:

'I want to have a kid.'

The sentence lingered in the air as Crowley did his best to process it but despite understanding the words, failed at it. He turned to face the angel who felt himself heavy against the pillows. Aziraphale was visibly tense waiting for any kind of response. The demon opened his mouth to say something but there was a ball in his throat not letting a noise out of his mouth.  
Several minutes passed by when he finally spoke:  
'A kid?' whispered Crowley.  
Aziraphale was fidgeting his nightgown with his fingers nervously.  
'Yes.' he nodded.  
'Angel, how?'  
'I-I don't know!' sighed Aziraphale. 'We could adopt maybe? Humans have these places for orphans-"'  
'You are talking about adopting a mortal, are you nuts? You want to have a kid grow old and die while we watch? Because I'm not doing that!'  
It was clear to Aziraphale that he hit a sensitive topic as Crowley grew frustrated by the mention of a human kid.  
As sad as it was, the other had a point.  
Aziraphale turned away from Crowley without a word trying to bury himself under the blankets and forget about this conversation even though that couldn't stop his tears from pouring.  
'Aziraphale...' he heard Crowley crawl closer behind him and felt a soothing hand on his shoulders. 'I'm sorry if I was harsh. I didn't mean to snap at you I just..'  
'No no, it's not that.' the angel sobbed and turned to face the other. 'I really want us to have a family. I feel this... urge to care for a child and seeing others makes me upset more and more often! But I shouldn't be jealous of their happiness, yet-' he was a mess, crying his eyes out while he buried himself in the warm embrace of the demon. Despite all of this it felt nice to finally speak about how he had been feeling.  
'Sush now, it's alright.' Crowley stroked Aziraphale's hair trying to get him to calm down a little bit. 'What is this urge you feel? Tell me, is this an angel thing?'  
'No idea.' he sniffed. 'I've never felt like this before. These odd feeling had been happening since we stopped the end of the World. I've never felt them before.'  
'Strange...' Crowley replied but couldn't say anything reassuring to the upset angel between his arms. 'Let's sleep a few days and we'll see what we can do about it when we wake up.'  
'Yes, good idea.' Aziraphale replied and snuggled into Crowley ready to forget about things for a while. 'Thanks for listening, this has been bothering me for too long.'  
With that he earned a chuckle and a kiss on the forehead from the demon.  
'I'm always here to listen.'

\---

_'Crowley...'_   
_Weird, Crowley thought as he heard his name from the forest behind him. He was cooking a frog on a stick in the middle of a forest, illuminated by the light of the moon. Crowley has been there for days as he recalled but out there in the nature he didn't really keep track of the time. This was the first time however, that he heard another voice that wasn't his own humming._   
_'Crowley! Wake up!' he heard it again closer and more familiar._   
_'What do you mean "wake up", I've been cooking here since Monday, I'm not asleep!' he yelled back into the darkness._   
_'CROWLEY!'_

He jumped up frantically as the voice shouted at him from right next to him, giving him a terrible scare. Crowley stumbled down onto the floor with a racing heart and a hard hit. He groaned as he collected himself and looked around with tired eyes, the environment becoming more like his bedroom. The room was dark and hotter than the time he fell asleep, confusing Crowley for a second.  
'Bloody dream...' he muttered as he crawled back onto the bed, finding a very distressed Aziraphale looking back at him.  
'Crowley something's happening.' the angel panted. 'I think I have a fever.'  
'A fever?' Crowley frowned. 'Can you even get sick?'  
'I-I don't know. I'm very scared Crowley.'  
His words were enough to wake up the demon for good who immediately sat closer to inspect his flustered lover. Aziraphale's skin was burning despite his shivering body. There was an odd smell in the room which Crowley noticed. It wasn't unpleasant, it smelled a lot like Aziraphale but stronger and mixed in with something intense. His attention was drawn to the angel who let out a pathetic sound as he curled up on the bed shaking.  
'How do you feel? How.. how can I help?' Crowley asked nervously as he had no idea how to handle this situation.  
Aziraphale looked at him with huge pupils seemingly unfocused and pointed towards the general direction of the door.  
'Water. Please, I need to drink.'  
Crowley was up on his feet in a second, hurrying to the bathroom next to the bedroom. The temperature change was far too noticeable messing up Crowley's thoughts even more.  
'What's this smell?' he asked when he came back with a glass of water for his angel who gladly took it and drank it all in one go. He held the glass with shaking hands barely keeping it still.  
'More please.' he whimpered as he handed the glass back to Crowley and weakly fell back down onto the bed.  
Crowley hurried to get one more glass of water but almost fell over when he entered the room. The smell got more intense hitting him hard. He felt drunk all of a sudden, barely making it to the bed to give Aziraphale the water.  
'What the fuck...' he breathed as he started sweating.  
The smell was unbearable near Aziraphale. It was so inviting to Crowley with a sweet taste in the air. Crowley's mouth watered as he crawled closer to the angel laying on the bed.  
'Crowley...' he heard his lover call. 'I want you so bad.'

Crowley let out a deep growl as he heard those words, making him aware of how hard he was getting by seemingly no reason. For a moment he questioned his actions but a deep inhale from the air and Aziraphale's small noises clouded his mind. He inched closer to the angel who rolled onto his back, his legs spreading far apart on their own. Crowley leaned closer to Aziraphale giving him a kiss which turned wild and messy in no time. Aziraphale was desperate, that much was obvious, absolutely melting at the attention he was finally getting. Crowley was mesmerised by the heavenly kisses, so demanding yet tender from the usually very calm and slow ones Aziraphale gave him. They deepened it and for a second the urgency of the situation was overtaken purely by their love for each other.  
'Please...' Aziraphale broke their moment, shifting uncomfortably on the bed. 'I need something else.'  
Crowley's eyes darted to the angel's legs and slowly made his way there. The smell was so strong Crowley wasn't able to think straight anymore. The angel's nightgown was soaking wet sticking to his heated skin. Crowley lifted it and bit his lips to stop a deep moan from escaping. The sight made his cock jump as this time it was a female genitalia between his beloved's legs and while it wasn't their first time with this set of reproductive systems, Crowley rarely got this tasty treat in bed. It was beyond wet, dripping onto the sheets and open to welcome the demon in.  
Crowley pulled Aziraphale to the edge of the bed for better access and started sunking down to his knees so he could have a feast when the other protested since he was way too turned on for foreplay and his body was more than ready to welcome the other's cock in. He whined, eager to give into what his body was demanding.  
Crowley didn't need to be told twice, he positioned himself and slowly pushed in with ease, sliding between his folds without any need for further preparation. They both let out a moan, Crowley overwhelmed with the softness and warmth of the angel while the other was relieved to finally have something fill him up.  
Aziraphale moved his hips urging the demon to continue. Crowley pushed in deeper, feeling the slickness of the other covering him in a layer of fluids. He started moving in and out slowly at first but the loud moans of his angel made it hard to control his urges. The pace was quickly picked up, their movement rocking the whole bed. With each push the demon lost his control over his body resulting in a rather aggressive fucking. Crowley didn't know what he was doing anymore, giving into his feral instincts as he pounded into the trembling body under him with wild thrusts and heavy panting. He grabbed Aziraphale's legs and pushed them towards the angel's shoulders making him even more accessible. The room was filled with heated urgency and animalistic needs all showing in the way the demon growled with pleasure upon hearing Aziraphale groan with each hard pound.  
Aziraphale grabbed the sheets and stiffened, crying out Crowley's name as he squirted, sending the other over the edge too. He pushed in as far as he could and held himself inside while the knot on the base of his cock swelled and poured everything it's got into Aziraphale.  
There they were, lust in their eyes, tiredly breathing as they laid together connected. Crowley got his senses back wondering what the hell just happened.  
'Are you alright?' he whispered to the other laying under him.  
'Yes... yes I feel better.' came the reply in a soft tone. 'What happened to us?'  
'No idea.'  
'Well it was a damn wild ride angel.' Crowley chuckled earning a tired grin from Aziraphale.


	2. Chapter 2

The room was silent for hours after what happened, both of them just laying on each other until the sun came up. At one point the knot on the base of Crowley's cock deflated so the demon pulled out but laid back on top of his angel. They didn't talk, they didn't move, just stared at nothing.  
Once the sun was up and the streets became noisier Aziraphale felt Crowley move away from his back and heard the bedroom door open and close. When the demon reentered the room he had two plates in his hands each carrying a sandwich. He made his way back to the bed and sat on one side of the bed. Aziraphale pushed himself up with a grunt, feeling a bit sore and sat next to the other taking one of the plates for himself.

'Are we going to talk about this?' Crowley broke their silence still very much confused by the angel's sudden horniness which never happened to either of them to this degree before.  
'Wish I could say something about it.' Aziraphale said between hungry bites. 'Mmm, I needed this sandwich, thank you Crowley!'  
He didn't reply, he was looking at the bedroom wall in front of him, mind busy with searching for an answer.  
'You seem to be very bothered by it.' the angel noted.  
'Don't you think it was strange? I'm more alarmed by how calm you are.'  
'I'm not calm at all!' he frowned. 'I really don't know what happened and I can't recall hearing about anything similar.'  
'Well can't you just.. do some research or something? You have so many books!'  
Aziraphale laughed at the suggestion a tad bit meaner than he intended.  
'Sure, humans know the ins and outs of angel biology. I'll just go to a doctor while I'm at it.'  
The mention of Aziraphale going to a doctor made Crowley smirk regardless of the frustrated tone it was said in. He looked at Aziraphale who was back to downing his breakfast, ignoring the gaze of the demon. Crowley giggled at the way the other was behaving and offered his own sandwich to him which was accepted without hesitation.  
'Not having answers worry me too, Crowley.' Aziraphale admitted. 'But there is nobody to ask. And I'm certain Heaven wouldn't be happy if I made a quick trip there to snoop around.'  
There was a sadness to his words that was heavy on Crowley's heartstrings. He was right and neither of them could change the fact that this topic will most likely remain a mystery to them. However, Crowley wasn't quite ready to give up.

Shortly after they've got out of bed Aziraphale left the bookshop to attend a little gathering where writers and readers came together to discuss books and literature. The gathering was mentioned one day by a kind stranger who was looking for a few specific books at Aziraphale's bookshop. The different ways people interpreted the same books was fascinating to listen to and the angel grew fond of it, even mesmerised by the small arguments and debates that happened a few times.  
Crowley didn't see the point in these meetings. They must be very boring, he thought to himself upon first heard about it. But it made his angel happy, he wasn't going to ruin the fun. Besides, he had his own plans for the day.  
Once Aziraphale left, he got into his beloved Bentley and hit the road in search of the nearest library. The chance of finding anything useful seemed slim to Crowley but it was still better than doing nothing and letting the worry eat him up from the inside.  
Once parked in front of a randomly found library in central London, he made his way inside and looked around for someone. Just in front of the entrance he spotted what looked like an information desk behind which a short blond woman sat bored out of her mind. For a while he stayed in place wondering what to ask exactly then he approached.  
'Hello ma'am! Have you got anything related to angels?'  
The woman looked at him with one eyebrow raised. After several seconds she spoke:  
'You mean like... a Bible?'  
'No that bloody thing doesn't speak about what I need.'  
There was an awkward silence with the woman feeling creeped out by the stranger in front of her. He seemed serious enough to not leave her alone until he got what he wanted so she rolled her eyes.  
'What exactly do you need, Sir?'  
'Anything about fucki- I mean intercourse. It's for... research.'  
The woman looked him up and down and with an annoyed exhale stood up to lead Crowley to the biology themed books. He followed, feeling a bit of excitement as they've approached the bookcases. The library was consisted of one huge open space which had the bookcases going around it's sides and a few tables placed in the middle. The bookcases were divided by topics which were shown on signs above them. The two of them stopped in front of the ones under "biology" and the woman left shortly without a word, not really caring much.  
Crowley looked through the different books not being able to decide which one to start with so he started picking out the ones he thought could be useful. By the time he sat down to one of the tables he had 6 thick books ready for him to dig into.

The hours went by as Crowley zealously read the books finding almost the same answers in each one of them. Humans didn't seem to have anything Aziraphale experienced. He was close to calling it a day when a sentence caught his attention. "Humans have menstrual cycles rather than estrous cycles." Crowley paused. A vague memory flickered in his mind. Years and years ago when he moved into his previous home he wanted to get a pet to have some company in the cold and grey place. At the end he settled with plants since he felt those were the best kind of pets for him but he read some books about dogs before the decision that mentioned something about "heats".  
He jumped up to his feet and came back to the table with a few more books.

The sun was slowly setting by the time Aziraphale got back to his bookshop. He left with a mind heavy with worry but to his delight, the meeting distracted him and left him in a very good mood. He held some wonderful new books he got from a lovely fellow attendee and was eager to get lost in them for possibly a few days. He entered the shop and took a few steps inside when he froze.  
Gabriel was standing next to a bookcase looking through the books. When he noticed Aziraphale his blank and rather bored expression turned into a cheeky grin and turned to face the angel.  
'Aziraphale! Long time no see.'  
Aziraphale stood in shock, looking at his former boss with wide eyes feeling a lump in his throat.  
'Ah, no need to be so scared. I'm not here to try to set you on fire again.' he followed the sentence up with a giggle but Aziraphale found nothing funny about the situation.  
'Why are you here?' he mustered some courage to finally speak.  
'I'm here to ask if you've experienced anything unusual lately. Fever? Maybe even lust?'  
Aziraphale gulped, nervously looking around.  
'No, why?'  
'Well you see, Heaven is kind of a mess lately. At least half of us were expected to die in Armageddon so the Almighty made sure we repopulated but Armageddon didn't happen.' Gabriel paused too smirk at Aziraphale just to torment him for a bit. 'So everyone is falling into heat. You are kind of lucky to be down here.'  
As much as Aziraphale wanted Gabriel to just go and leave him be, this could be his only chance to get answers. If he played his cards well he could understand his situation better without letting Gabriel know Crowley already had him multiple times since they've last seen each other.  
'What is a heat?'  
'Some sort of coding in angels. They get feverish and they need to be bred by one of us archangels. We were given a list and everything, it's crazy.' Gabriel stepped closer to the other. 'You are on my list.'  
Aziraphale tightened his grip on the books he's been holding but stood his ground.  
'What does that mean? I mean... to me.'  
'It means that I'm the one to breed you out of the 7 of us. That's why I'm here, I have to be with you during your first heat.'  
'First?!' Aziraphale raised an eyebrow.  
'Whoever has you on your first, will start to rut in sync of your second heat during which you'll get impregnated.'  
'I-I see...'  
'Are you sure you haven't felt anything strange?'  
'Yes.'  
'Good then!' Gabriel patted Aziraphale's shoulders. 'I'll check on you later. I've got to go, you are not the only one on my list you know.'  
And with that, Gabriel vanished from Aziraphale's sight.  
The angel's knees felt weak, shaking as he made his way upstairs to the bedroom. He sat down onto his bed and let out a breath he didn't notice he was holding. The thoughts inside his head were running all over the place still trying to grasp the situation.

Around 8 or 9 pm Crowley busted in through the door calling for Aziraphale with an excited tone.  
'Oi I've got some news! You wouldn't believe it but a library wasn't a bad idea after all.'  
Aziraphale was sitting at his desk near one of the windows that looked out to the streets. He was silently sipping from his favourite white mug.  
'We need to talk.' he said, the serious tone confusing Crowley.  
'Yes... yes I wanted to talk too but you seem rather grim about something so go ahead.'  
Aziraphale shared everything that Gabriel told him. The explanation to what happened last night and the situation they were in. After he finished he nervously waited for a reaction from the demon but Crowley silently processed what he heard for a few minutes.  
'That bastard.' he growled. 'You can't go with him.'  
'Oh, like I wanted to.' he glanced at Crowley. 'I'm very worried.'  
'Me too.' said the demon. 'But I'll figure something out.'  
A long silence fell between the two. It wasn't uncomfortable since both of them were busy with their own mind.  
Aziraphale finished drinking his tea and stood up when he remembered something and sat back down to look at Crowley.  
'What did you do at a library?' the angel asked with a confused expression.  
'I've read about mating cycles.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading, I hope you enjoyed it!  
> I certainly was very excited to finally update! :) Would love to hear your opinions!


	3. Chapter 3

Shortly after Crowley told him all about how dogs and deers reproduce Aziraphale excused himself upstairs to finally have some sleep after the day, leaving the demon alone for the night. He made a promise to follow him to bed shortly but a long walk in the night seemed more inviting. He wanted to think.  
It's been awhile since he walked through the streets of London under the cover of the night. Crowley had been rather occupied by moving in with his angel and finding something to do during the day. Aziraphale thought a job would keep him busy however escalating workplace drama was much more enjoyable than being useful to some human's corporation.  
The things Aziraphale said about what Gabriel told him kept echoing in Crowley's mind. Gabriel's promise to check up on the other was worrying him to no end. He was not an idiot, he will find out that he missed the angel's first heat sooner or later which to say will make him mad would be an understatement. Gabriel never seemed like a fair player to Crowley, who knows where and when will he strike. He shivered when he realized a kid could be at risk as well. A kid or... thing, that could very much be his own.  
Crowley stopped dead in his tracks. "His own." The fact that he is most likely going to be a father just reached his brain. He stared blankly ahead of himself while a few people went around him, looking back at him confused.  
Tons of questions flooded Crowley and more gruesome ideas about what Gabriel could do to the poor thing if it turns out to be some sort of weird angel-demon mutant. Can an angel and a demon even have a kid?! If the answer to that turns out to be no, will Aziraphale suffer from heats for the rest of eternity?  
Crowley shook his head, hyperventilating. He was not one to lose control but he was freaking himself out. He turned around and started running, suddenly seeking to be with the angel. He maybe bumped into a few people on the way but he didn't care to notice.

Back at the bookshop he went straight to their bedroom. The time must have been around 1 am, Aziraphale long gone into his own dreamland when he was brought back to reality by Crowley crawling into the bed after changing into his usual black silk pajamas. He gave a sleepy smile and turned to face the other finally deciding to join him in bed. Crowley was silent, avoiding his gaze and just snuggling up to him.  
'You're cold.' Aziraphale whispered as he embraced the demon to warm him up the best he could.  
Crowley just sighed and shut his eyes, slowly putting his arm around the other.

_It was a huge mountain. Crowley's jaw dropped while gazing up to it's top. Impossible to climb._   
_Despite that, something was calling for him from up there which couldn't be heard but Crowley felt it. He looked ahead of himself where a narrow path lead into the edge of the dense forest which covered the mountain's side. The road looked gloomy and sinuous, the thick canopy filtering the sunlight, making the demon uncertain. The first steps are the hardest._   
_Crowley took a deep breath and began his journey to the top of the mountain. He could only guess how many days it would take to reach the top so he chose not to linger on it for long. He couldn't remember how he got here so he couldn't properly prepare for such adventures. He relied on himself._   
_After a few hours of wandering up the road in silence the sudden growl of a bear made Crowley jump. He glanced in the direction but saw nothing just the endless lines of the trees. The growling was vicious and approaching fast, making his heart beat faster. His eyes darted around the area searching for a hiding spot._   
_It was getting closer._   
_He needed to hide._   
_Be somewhere safe._   
_He is in danger here._

Crowley awoke with a sharp inhale, the covers under him damp with his sweat. He looked around frantically only to found himself in his bedroom, alone in bed. The dread slowly died down and Crowley got up to look for his angel.  
Aziraphale was talking to a few customers when Crowley appeared in front of them with wide eyes and a sweaty pajama. The two customer, rather terrified, quickly said their goodbyes and left the shop.  
'You look like a wreck, Crowley.' Aziraphale noted, a bit annoyed at the loss of the customers but more worried for his lover who looked like he had been chased with pitchforks. 'Is everything alright?'  
'Yes. Sorry about that.' he nodded towards the door. 'I had a rough night.'  
'I should have woken you up when I left your side. I'm sorry, didn't mean to cause you nightmares.'  
'No no, it's fine.' Crowley insisted, Aziraphale's regretful voice already hurting him more than a bad dream. 'It wasn't really a nightmare. It was just... rough.'  
'Do you want to talk about it?'  
Crowley shook his head.  
Aziraphale gave him a smile and stepped closer to give the demon a tight hug. Crowley eased into his caressing fingers on his neck and rested his head on the angel's shoulder.  
'What's your plan for the day?' Aziraphale murmured.  
'There's a festival not far from here. Thought I'd cause some trouble.'  
Crowley had a feeling right after the sentence left his mouth that this wasn't the answer the other was hoping for. Aziraphale stepped away and looked him in the eye.  
'Don't you want to look for a job? Do something productive during the day?'  
Crowley groaned at the suggestion of getting a job. He really disliked this idea.  
'It's so stupid, angel, I've told you many times! I can miracle money out of anything, why would I want to spend time working for it?'  
'It's what humans do. I thought we could start living like them. You know... for the kid's sake.'  
The demon frowned, a bit confused by Aziraphale's words.  
'I've been thinking.' the angel started, shyly looking around the place avoiding the yellow snake eyes that stared at him. 'If we're going to live here on Earth and we'll have a child here, wouldn't it be more beneficial to raise it as human as we can? Since it won't have our original sides to choose from.'  
'Slow down, Aziraphale! We don't know if we can have a kid. I'm a demon, remember? What if I won't go into heat when you do next time? Demons don't go into heats.'  
'Neither did angels. Look where we are.'  
An uncomfortable silence lingered between the two. Aziraphale felt hurt by the demon's words who was shifting uncomfortably from one leg to another.  
'Don't hype this up, it will hurt more.' Crowley stated dryly and with the flick of his fingers he was in his usual outfit exiting the bookshop.  
Aziraphale remained there following him with his eyes, suddenly feeling alone. It seemed to him that the other didn't share his excitement about the situation. His words planted worrying thought in his mind. What if there was no possibility for an angel and a demon to have a kid? What if he's right? Aziraphale was more and more distressed each second as he got lost in his thoughts and worries when someone entered the shop, bringing him back to his senses.

The festival was a small gathering of booths and families on Golden Square. It wasn't anything big, just a light hearted event for the weekend. There was live music, candy and food booths and a smaller group where kids were learning some kind of dance by one instructor. Crowley was sitting on a bench observing. His enthusiasm to cause some trouble was gone, he didn't even know why he came here. Deep down he knew he most likely hurt Aziraphale and he came here anyway just so he doesn't have to deal with it. He felt like a coward. The angel was so sure about having a kid and seemed to be ready for anything. This scared Crowley. Scared him because he himself had no idea how things will go or how he will handle this. He had to be the one in control if an angel pregnancy turned out to be anything like a human one. He felt a need to take on the role of the protector yet there was too much uncertainty and many questions buried deep inside him that kept him from being optimistic.  
He shut his eyes and enjoyed the music and let the chatter of people and kids' excited squeals relax him for a few hours. He noted how different he felt here than in his dream. What was that dream anyways? Crowley started wondering if it had to do anything with what was going on in his life. He knew some humans gave lots of meaning to these nightly occurrences. However, a bear attack didn't seem like a possibility to Crowley. He has seen some odd things but a grizzly bear on the loose in central London was close to impossible.  
He huffed and stood up, and after a visit to the candy booth he headed back to Aziraphale.

The angel was reading a book by his desk near the window when Crowley arrived. He gave him a glance then turned back to his book.  
'How was the chaos causing?' he asked with bitterness in his tone.  
'I didn't cause any.' Crowley replied and put down a bag of candy next to the angel.  
He eyed the bag for a while then with a sigh he gave into the temptation.  
'How come?' he put down the book and turned to face the other.  
'Didn't feel like it.'  
There was silence between them again, similar to the one earlier the day but a tad more comfortable.  
'I'm sorry for being harsh.' Crowley spoke. 'I don't feel capable of being optimistic the way you do. I'm worried.'  
'Do you think I'm not?' Aziraphale replied softly and reached to hold Crowley's hand. 'I worry too but I want to believe in this. In us.'  
In you, he thought because it was true. He trusted Crowley and knew they will solve this together. They always did.  
Crowley just nodded and didn't say a word but he held Aziraphale's hand tightly.  
'Do you want to go to the Ritz? I couldn't tell you about the book club yesterday! We had a guest and you wouldn't believe what happened!'  
Crowley chuckled as the angel started sharing his stories as they went out to dine at their favourite restaurant.

They've stayed until the restaurant closed, Aziraphale leading the conversation most of the time and Crowley listening to every word with a warm smile on his face. They've got home well into the night, jumping into bed the moment they've changed to nightwear. Aziraphale curled up besides the warm body of Crowley and kissed him goodnight.  
'I hope you won't have nightmares this time.'  
Crowley smiled at the kindness.  
'Don't worry. It wasn't a nightmare. It was a very weird dream with a forest and a bear.'  
'A bear?'  
'Yes. Although I haven't seen it, it was approaching. I felt scared. I felt like I'm in danger and needed a safer place.'  
'You're in danger here?' Aziraphale hummed half asleep, not even sure what he was saying.  
'Huh. Haven't phrased it like that.' Crowley noted.  
The more he thought about it the more confused he got. Maybe the bear wasn't his dream's main point but rather how he felt. He frowned as the cogs worked in his head.  
Then it clicked. It all made sense.  
They need to find a new place away from Gabriel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I'm still working on making the chapters longer. I feel like I'm kinda figuring this out as I go, this is the first fanfic in my life that I plan to seriously work on and finish.  
> I hope you all enjoyed it!!


	4. Chapter 4

Crowley couldn't sleep that night. Once the idea of moving away rooted in his mind, the excitement didn't let slumber get the better of him. Where should they move? The possibilities were as endless as the universe. Alpha Centauri was one of his favourite out of the options he thought of. But then again, as much as he would have loved to run away with his angel somewhere unknown, Aziraphale did mention he wanted to raise their offspring as a human. A restriction Crowley wasn't sure if he was a fan of or not.  
However, the Earth was big, full of opportunities. they could go into hiding anywhere. A little village in the middle of Europe, the edge of a continent, maybe even a cave or an underground tunnel.  
The demon excitedly waited for the morning to come so he can finally present the idea to his lover. Shortly after 7 am Aziraphale started stretching and yawning as he sat up in bed and turned to a wide awake Crowley.  
'Morning.' Aziraphale smiled. 'How have you slept?'  
'I didn't.' the reply came. 'I've been thinking. Do you remember the dream I told you about last night?'  
The other blinked a few times trying to remember then shook his head.  
'Nevermind, listen.' he paused and glanced at the angel sitting next to him then continued enthusiastically. 'We should move away from here. Away from Gabriel! Think about it, if we move somewhere else it will be harder to find us. Just a tiny bit.'  
Aziraphale raised an eyebrow at first but as he thought about it a spark appeared in his eyes.  
'Not bad! I do believe Gabriel can easily find me anywhere but making it more challenging wouldn't hurt.'

They started the day with big ambitions, both of them determined to find their new home. Crowley made a quick trip to buy a real estate magazine so they could look for houses. They took a seat together by the table which stood next to the window and started flipping through the pages. Aziraphale excitedly pointed to a few of the options but Crowley grew frustrated by the lack of houses abroad. As the angel noticed this, his enthusiasm faded and he went silent. When they reached the back of the magazine Crowley let out an angry groan and stood up.  
'You didn't like any of them?' Aziraphale asked carefully.  
'No! They are all in this area! Nothing outside of the country. I really should get one of those "PC" machines humans use. We would surely find something in Europe with that.'  
'Europe?' the angel asked with concern in his voice which took the demon by surprise.  
He turned towards him only to be met with eyes full of worry. Crowley raised an eyebrow.  
'Well... yes? The further we are from here the better.'  
Aziraphale looked away and and took a breath. He looked out the window, visibly busy with searching for words in his mind.  
'I know.' he whispered finally. 'But it's all so sudden! Shouldn't we start slowly?'  
'Slowly?! What do you want to start slowly?' Crowley replied maybe a little bit louder than necessary. 'Gabriel could show up at any moment, your damn heat can come out of nowhere and I have no idea how will I handle all this!'  
'Well you aren't the only one dealing with this, I've got a say in it too!' Aziraphale protested, raising his voice as well.  
'Yes, but what you are saying is stupid! Do you think if we move down a block we made the asshole's job harder? We might have to just stop trying if that's really your plan.'  
Aziraphale shut his mouth and after frowning at the demon he turned his head away. Crowley's chest rose rapidly, the whites of his eyes completely covered by the yellow color of his demonic iris. He felt so angry. Why is Aziraphale suggesting such things? He only wants the best and most secure life for themselves yet the other seems to not take the situation seriously.  
The angel's shoulders started to shake, still facing away from Crowley. His heavy breathing stopped when he realized he made him cry. The guilt he felt made a lump in his throat, preventing him from saying anything. The bookshop was silent, the noise from outside was muffled enough so the choked sobs and shaky breaths from the angel were all the more deafening to Crowley. Damn it, he went way too far, he thought, not even sure why he lost his temper so badly.  
'Angel.' he said, hoping to get his attention but Aziraphale didn't turn. 'I'm sorry. I shouldn't have spoken to you like that.'  
Clueless to what he should say now he stood there looking down onto the floor, waiting for a reaction.  
'Europe would be too much for me.' Aziraphale turned and looked straight into Crowley's eyes with his own wet ones making Crowley lower his head in shame. 'The heat, Gabriel and now moving abroad... so many things are changing and I'm scared to move to a completely new area.'  
Crowley slowly sat back next to him, patiently waiting for the angel to collect himself and continue. He knew his angel would follow him wherever he goes but he didn't want to take advantage of that even if that how it might have came across to Aziraphale.  
'I need my comfort. At least some of it. I don't want to begin this whole new life somewhere completely unfamiliar.'  
'Rome? We used to live there.' the demon tried to goof around with the mention of the place, earning a chuckle from the angel.  
'That was centuries ago, Crowley.' Aziraphale gave him a sad smile.  
Now Crowley understood him. Aziraphale was never the type to handle changes well and Crowley knew that the most. It took him longer to adjust to new things and once he got the hang of them, it was harder for him to let go. How stupid he was for not realizing the pressure he was putting on his angel. The demon still worried about not being far away enough but he will manage if anything happened. He has to.  
'Okay, angel.' he sighed. 'Let's look at those houses you picked, shall we?'  
'Really?' his eyes sparked, a wide smile appearing on his face. 'The one on page 15 was very lovely.'

Crowley made a call to the real estate agency that very same day. The agent appeared to be quite busy for the next few weeks but miraculously found time to show the two the house they ended up agreeing on. Aziraphale spotted a listing for a house in Tadfield, just by the end of the village. Crowley wasn't too thrilled about it but seeing how excited his angel got made anything worth a try. Aziraphale was positive that the environment was perfect for raising a kid and even the bus stop wasn't too far.  
By the end of the day they both had high hopes for the next day, ready to do it.

_There was silence again. Like there weren't any to begin with. Crowley looked around himself and found the surroundings chill and still creeping him out as the foggy memory of a threat still lingered in the back of his mind. He began to continue his walk to the top however, he kept his pace quick just in case something was still out there. The creatures of the forest slowly became lively again as the night fell upon the forest as the hours went by. The area became pitch black with the trees keeping the shine of the moon from seeping through between their leaves. As much as Crowley enjoyed the chill air and the sound of a busy nightlife, his steps became uncertain. He couldn't see very well and he had nothing to light the road with._   
_He stopped for a minute and tried to feel around for a thicker tree. Once he found one he crouched down and laid against its trunk. He'll wait for sunrise there._

Crowley wake up to brightness reflecting off of his lover's wonderful blonde curls. Aziraphale was sitting next to him, looking down and trying to wake him up with soft words. They've both got out of bed and were tip-top ready for the agent.  
Their agent was a kind african american lady who greeted them with a warm smile. The three of them jumped into a car parked just by the side of the shop, ready to take them to the house. As they've got closer to Tadfield the roads became less busy and the city turned into miles and miles of green pastures and plow lands. Aziraphale was making kind small talk with the lady in front while Crowley enjoyed the relaxing car ride.  
Once they've entered Tadfield, an odd feeling flooded both of their chests. The odd feeling of familiarity mixed with the thrill of the end times. The roads were the same, the houses, the people. Aziraphale even thought he'd seen Adam and his gang on the sidewalk. The car soon entered a bumpy dirt road which ran through the sides of the village, stopping by one of the last houses of that particular road. The fences were in a bad condition, most of them pulled out of the ground or simply broken. The property itself had a smaller garden in the front of the house and a large field in the back with a fairly sized shed. The agent walked to the front door and opened it while the others followed her.  
'Living room and kitchen on the ground floor, two bedrooms and a bathroom on the first floor.' the lady said as she pointed to the mentioned places. 'Water is running although sometimes hot water runs out, electricity is good, it has central heating and you can keep animals but I think that was obvious.'  
The three of them stood in the door and looked around. To their left, there was a couch and a coffee table and to their right, an empty kitchen. As they've looked ahead a wooden staircase led the way up to the next floor where on both sides were the bedrooms and a bathroom on the small hallway.  
'It needs a few repairs and one of the beds should probably be changed. The other property on the left side is a family's vacation home so they won't be here for the whole year. The one on the right side, the last on the road, was just sold to a young ' the lady explained.  
'What do you think?' Crowley whispered to the angel who seemed to be lost in exploring.  
'I love it.' the reply came with such a warm smile from Aziraphale that Crowley would have been an idiot to ruin the moment. 'It feels so welcoming and comfortable...'  
'We'll take it.' Crowley turned to the lady with a stack of cash appearing from behind his back.  
'Oh... oh sure! I'm so happy you gentlemen like the house. It is sold then.'  
It took some time until the agent made sure the cash was the exact same amount but eventually she finished and left the new owners.  
Crowley put the keys into his pocket and looked around.  
'A repaint would be nice. And the carpet looks hideous on the stair steps.'  
The house was alright, he'll grow to like it more eventually. He glanced at Aziraphale who was sitting on the couch with a huge grin on his face.  
'We're moving in together like a human married couple!' he said giggling. 'Oh Crowley, it's so romantic!'  
'Romantic, huh.' he smirked and went to join his angel on the couch.  
He laid down on the furniture and rested his head on Aziraphale's soft thighs and closed his eyes. Warm fingers dug into his hair and played with his locks. Aziraphale's affection reminded him of yesterday. The shouting and his rude behaviour. He felt himself sink into the couch.  
'Hey, Aziraphale?' he spoke and the other showed his attention with a relaxed humm. 'I'm very sorry for acting the way I did and for making you cry. I was just... I don't know. I'm feeling a lot of things, I can't really describe it.'  
'Apology accepted.' Aziraphale kissed his forehead. 'You seemed so stressed, I was a bit too emotional. It was a bad day for the both of us. Let's focus on moving in.'  
'Mhm... clever idea, angel.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I will try to update at least once a month. Life is changing a bit, not sure how much time I will have. I'm trying to improve my writing the best I can :)  
> I hope you enjoyed it, thanks for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

It's been 2 weeks since they first checked out the house. A lot has happened in such a short time.

The first few days have been about selecting what they wanted to bring to their new home and what should be sold. This was mostly about furnitures but Aziraphale had a real headache with his bookshop. He felt a very strong connection to it, didn't want to sell anything from it nor did he want to sell the place. After him and Crowley put their heads together the conclusion they've came up with was to bring the books most precious to Aziraphale to the house and employ someone to run the shop. Aziraphale needed some thinking but ultimately asked an old gentleman from the book club. The man was a kind soul with a warm smile, quite happy to be asked to do such a task.  
Once the bookshop was settled, Aziraphale was able to focus more on making their new place feel like home. The old yellow paint on the walls needed some repainting which Crowley was ready to do in a snap of his finger but Aziraphale had told him to "let's do it the human way" as he had put it. So they went out to buy paint and other tools they might need. While Aziraphale was painting the walls, Crowley tried to build a bed they bought to replace the old one, which had a broken leg and was in a bad shape from it's age. Crowley found himself enjoying resembling and building the furniture. Yes, maybe he did use some miracles in secret when one of the parts didn't want to fit in its place but he did indeed work it out by himself. He proudly showed it to Aziraphale who absolutely loved the new queen bed and rewarded his demon with praises and kisses, which Crowley shamelessly enjoyed.  
The living room had turned into a place with lovely atmosphere, only having the couch, a coffee table with an old phone from Crowley's place and the remaining walls full of bookcases filled with the angel's books. The kitchen got some dining equipments, the stairs were the lovely wooden ones they were meant to be without the stupid carpet pieces on top of them which Crowley hated, and their bedroom was starting to look and feel like their shared little nest. The room upstairs to the left was untouched. Cleaned up and repainted but was absolutely empty. It was for the kid.  
Their first week was mostly about the house itself. However, Aziraphale started going into the village center to meet the people at the grocery store, chat with them in the parks and attended a church one time as well. He bumped into Adam at one point, happily sharing the news that he moved here with Crowley, to which Adam responded with genuine joy and some well wishes. The angel invited him for ice cream, listening to how the young boy has been.  
Crowley made use of the shed, filling it up with gardening tools and equipments. He began to make something out of the messy and overgrown field that belonged to the property. Aziraphale watched him sometimes and one day called him in from mowing.

'No angel, don't start.' Crowley frowned and rolled his eyes while Aziraphale took his hands.  
'I've talked to the shop owner already and he would be happy to employ you. Just give it a try.'  
Crowley shifted uncomfortably as pleading eyes were fixated on him.  
'You know what I think about working.'  
'Yes I do, but I think you would like it! He has many plants and flowers, even cactuses! He has been a gardener here for years. Please Crowley.'  
Crowley took a deep breath and after some consideration he gave in. It would mean alot to Aziraphale and besides, it wasn't a boring desk job like his previous ones.  
The shop was located not far from the center, in a narrow alleyway. There were different flowers and plants near the door which lead into a small but well kept area filled with even more flowers. Crowley stood there looking around when a 60 something old man walked in from the backdoor. Scrubby grey haired with a matching beard, a head shorter than the demon. He was in a light blue shirt with a gardening apron on top of it.  
'Oh. Are you the Crowley guy that kind man has mentioned to me?' he asked, voice raspy and deep, quite firm but not in a rude way.  
'Yes.' Crowley went to shake hands with the man.  
'Name's Boris. Come, follow me, we have work to do.' and with that he disappeared behind the door he came in through.  
Crowley stood there with raised eyebrows, completely surprised by the lack of any kind of interview or background check. Now he was curious.  
He followed the old man to some sort of storage filled with different equipments. Boris took a look at him and pointed to a hanged gardener outfit.  
'You better change lad, the job is dirty... literally.'  
Crowley smirked and changed, putting on a similar outfit to Boris' who went on explaining how some old lady he knew had asked for help with planting some flowers she bought for her garden.  
'I'll see how you do as we go. I believe it's the best to teach you about this job while we are out there doing it. Ready?'  
'Sure thing, Sir.' Crowley nodded and followed after the man carrying some bags of dirt.  
Maybe Aziraphale had the right idea, he thought to himself, intrigued enough already. Even if the job itself turned out to be mundane maybe he could learn a few tips and tricks to use for their garden at home.

The days passed by slowly, both of them getting used to their new environment and forgetting about the problems they were running away from in the first place. Crowley learned from Boris about the proper care a garden needed and started forming a good friendship as well. Running the shop itself was quite relaxing with not many customers. Crowley often found himself enjoying a book here and there while he sat behind the counter.  
At home he started working on the fence. He pulled out the wooden pillars that still remained scattered around the front and back of the property and bought wooden boards to build a new. Some afternoons Aziraphale joined him, bringing him some grapes and helping with the work. The board on board fence was quickly finished in the front of the house.  
While Crowley was away from home Aziraphale did his own things. He stumbled upon a cookbook left by the previous owners in one of the cupboards. He started experimenting with cooking and baking. Soon enough, the first night came when he surprised Crowley with a dinner he made by himself. He smiled to himself as he noticed Crowley pausing for a moment from the unexpectedly good miracle-free dish he made.  
During the days he visited an elderly home. It was not far from where they lived, he walked there every morning. He chatted with the elderly, listened to their stories and played chess with them. He became a beloved face to see and everyone was delighted when he officially joined the caretakers group.

On a Monday afternoon Aziraphale went to buy some groceries after he left the elderly home. He felt a tap on his shoulders, spooking him a bit.  
'Oh! I'm sorry if I scared you.' the lady apologised.  
'It's no problem. Hey, you are the girl with the bicycle! It's been a while.' he smiled at the familiar face. 'I don't think I've introduced myself properly before. My name is Aziraphale.'  
'Anathema.' she shook the angel's hand. 'I haven't seen you since Armageddon. How come you are here? Should we be expecting another visit from Satan?'  
'No, not to my knowledge.' he chuckled awkwardly. 'I moved here with Crowley. You know him, the demon who was with me.'  
'Not an easily forgettable figure.' she noted, both of them laughing a bit. 'I would be happy to invite you for some tea. There is a lovely place right on the corner.'  
'Oh, that sounds lovely dear! I think I have some time for that before I need to go back home.'  
The place was indeed lovely, just a small building with a terrace where people sat and drank their beverages. Anathema and Aziraphale ordered some tea and sat down to catch up with each other, the angel forgetting about time.

Crowley arrived home around 9 pm. He called out for Aziraphale and was surprised when no answer came. The angel was usually home by this time. He's been feeling... odd. He couldn't put his finger on it but he felt restless the whole day. He couldn't sit in one place for more than a minute, walking up and down the flower shop, feeling cold in one hour, hot in the next. He didn't know where Aziraphale was and it made him very uneasy.  
'I gotta get you a damn mobile phone.' he mumbled to himself.  
Aziraphale started feeling a bit hot. At first he didn't pay much attention to it but once Anathema put her coat on due to the cooling night weather he didn't feel at all, he became worried. Aziraphale excused himself and after promising to meet up again he started speed walking home. He got worse and worse by the minute, starting to feel light headed and stumbling at one point, dropping and leaving the grocery bag behind. Suddenly he felt alone, something in him screaming for Crowley. He was close to a panic attack when he finally turned onto the dirt road to their home. He started running on the road that seemed longer than before, practically falling into the house as he barged through the door.  
'Crowley...' he whined, a strong smell hitting him as he panted.  
The whole room smelled like Crowley with small hints of grass. It was all around him making his knees wobble.  
'Angel!' Crowley appeared on top of the stairs and awkwardly made his way down with shaking legs.  
Aziraphale sighed in relief and as Crowley made his way over to him he stumbled into his arms.  
'Dear. I think it's happening. I feel funny, I-I think I'm going into heat.' he whispered against the demon's chest, whose skin felt like hellfire to the touch.  
'I feel it too.' his nose was hit with the familiar scent of Aziraphale's first heat.  
This was definitely happening. They both knew.  
They held onto each other as they made their way into the bedroom dropping down onto the bed, clothes miraculously disappearing from them then reappearing on the floor. They laid there facing each other, both panting a little while their hands held together tightly.  
'I'm so nervous.' Aziraphale said barely above a whisper and held Crowley's hand stronger, shyly burrying his flustered face into the bed.  
'Don't be, everything is going to be fine, I promise.' Crowley rolled closer to his shivering angel and snuggled up to him. 'I love you so much.'

Aziraphale let out a pathetic moan and kissed Crowley, desperately pulling him closer. They made out like sloppy teenagers, their urges way too wild to care about it. Crowley was rock hard in no time, getting on top of Aziraphale never breaking their kisses. His body was flaming, demanding to fuck the angel like a rabbit and breed him with his seed. He buried his face in his neck, leaving bite marks while he took deep and loud inhales of the other's intoxicating scent. Aziraphale moaned at the smallest touch, clinging to him and closing his legs around Crowley's hip. He was wetter than he had ever been, his body already prepared for joining with the demon.  
The demon let out a whine and rubbed his erected penis against Aziraphale, blindly bucking in hopes of sliding into the right entrance. He went back to deep kisses but Aziraphale groaned in need of more. He reached down and guided him to his wet pussy immediately receiving a hard push from a well aimed buck.  
'Crowley!' he moaned, an electric shock throughout his body snapping his head back with an opened mouth letting the most animalistic of noises escape him freely.  
Crowley was really going at it. His mind was more lost than the previous time due to his rut, viciously slamming into Aziraphale who cried out in pleasure after each impact. Seeing his face in absolute bliss and the soft angelic body moving along with them just the way Crowley loved made him all the more wilder.  
There was a point when Aziraphale got louder as his orgasm approached resulting in a very sensitive angel trembling and screaming as he squirted warm liquid all over the bed and Crowley.  
'Turn around.' Crowley groaned as he pulled out, grabbed at Aziraphale who was still mesmerised by his climax and turned him onto his belly.  
The angel put his head down onto the pillow and pushed his bottom in the air his vagina slick and used. His fluids were everywhere, slowly dribbling from his cunt down his thighs, spotting the sheets under.  
'Holy fuck.' Crowley moaned and he jumped on top of Aziraphale, pounding into him again and weighing him down.  
They rocked in sync making the bed creak. Aziraphale was grabbing at the edges of the pillow holding it like it was the only thing keeping him steady. The demon held him tightly, arms around his soft body as he picked up the speed.

Crowley was getting close, he could feel it. He lost the rhythm of his slams and was desperately chasing for the goal his body was so keen on achieving. He made a few hard slams, drawing a cry from Aziraphale who reached his second orgasm. Crowley growled, pushing his knot deep inside Aziraphale until it swelled enough to connect them. For a moment both of them were just panting, enjoying the feeling of what they've just experienced.  
Crowley laid down on top of Aziraphale and closed his eyes, feeling his angel's heart beat throughout his body. Aziraphale lazily reached for Crowley's hands who took them. The presence of each other, their bodies locked together this way felt so intimate and calming to both of them. There was a real bond that was almost physically touchable.

'I love you too.' Aziraphale murmured, the demon hearing the smile in his voice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I was excited to share it :) Critique is always welcomed!!  
> I'm trying my best to make chapters longer but I'm not making promises.


	6. Chapter 6

As the hours went by their bodies cooled down and both of their raging instincts calmed. Crowley pulled himself out of the angel at one point and buried themselves under the blanket, letting the other snuggle up to him. He had so many questions floating around his head and while he wasn't sure if it was the right time to ask (the demon had a basic knowledge about how baby making worked but not in this case), he did anyways.  
'Did we do it?'  
Aziraphale opened his sleepy eyes and looked at him.  
'I don't know yet. It needs time.'  
Crowley was nervously glancing back at the angel, something else on his mind as well that wanted to be spoken.  
'What?' Aziraphale asked.  
'Where... uhm. Where do you keep the baby?'  
Aziraphale blinked a few times. When Crowley saw his clueless expression he rephrased it a bit.  
'I mean... do you have lady parts up in there?'  
'Ooooh.' Aziraphale finally understood and giggled at Crowley's shy use of "lady parts". 'No. At least it's not a human lady part. Different anatomy. I can only guess where it will grow, I vaguely remember learning about it back in the beginning. It's not really an organ but it's purpose is that of an uterus' I suppose.'  
'I see.' Crowley muttered, fascinated by the new things he'd just learned about his lover for the first time really, discussing reproductive organs wasn't something they did often.  
'Don't be afraid to ask, Dear. You can ask anything from me.'  
Crowley nodded. After some wordless minutes Aziraphale buried himself between Crowley's limbs and got ready to sleep a bit. He was on a good path to make sleeping through the night a habit despite his lack of natural need for it. Crowley however hadn't slept since they arrived to the place. He wandered around the surrounding area, explored the forests that laid around the town and worked on the garden. Aziraphale held him in bed to make sure his demon stayed beside him tonight.  
'Get some sleep, Crowley.' he yawned, feeling a hand tangled itself in his hair.  
'I'll try.'

_He was back on the familiar but still very much unknown path of the hill. He was walking at a steady pace, feeling a bit more comfortable than before. It must have been around midday, there were noisy birds from deep within the forest and sunlight was shining through the leaves. Soon they faded however, the wind picked up and the birds slowly quieted down. A storm was coming, Crowley thought but didn't worry about it. The dense trees made him feel secure. They weren't any shield from the voice however. Crowley barely heard it at first so he couldn't make out what the voice said to him. As the storm approached, the voice got louder and Crowley could make out what was being said. Oh how he wished he couldn't._   
_'You did it, demon.' he heard Gabriel's voice from above. 'Are you proud of yourself?'_   
_Crowley started walking faster but he couldn't escape it._   
_'Why are you so sure this is safe for Aziraphale? Have you ever thought about what could happen to an angel carrying a demon?'_   
_Crowley's heartbeat quickened. No, he hadn't._   
_'There could be complications, the kid could be a horrid hybrid. How will you raise it knowing humans will be afraid of it?'_   
_The wind was chilling, making Crowley shiver. The storm was close, he could hear lightning strike somewhere near._   
_'What makes you think Aziraphale would want a demon? He was made to carry one of his own kind. Do you think he would keep a monster?'_   
_'Stop it!' Crowley choked on his words._   
_The rain started to pour and so did the tears. Crowley sank onto his knees, shaking as he desperately tried to cover his ears._

_'You would never know. He wouldn't tell you if he got rid of it.'_

Crowley's eyes snapped open as he pushed himself up in bed. He was sweating and panting with cheeks soaked in tears and his heart was beating in his throat making him feel dizzy. He took deep breaths and buried his face in his palms and tried his best to not start weeping.

'Crowley?' called a shaking voice.  
He turned his head towards Aziraphale who was laying next to him. His heart ached at the sight of his frightened angel who sat up right away.  
'What's wrong?' he asked the demon.  
'Just a nightmare. Don't worry angel.'  
Aziraphale put his arms around Crowley who relaxed into them, slowing down his breathing. The other soothed him for a few minutes while he clinged to him. Aziraphale calmed him down shortly and faced Crowley with a still shaken up expression.  
'Do you want to talk about it?'  
The demon's stomach turned as he thought back to what had been said. He shook his head in a panic and placed his head in the angel's neck again.  
'Well, we are off to a rocky start, aren't we?' Aziraphale said, earning a giggle from the demon.  
Crowley pulled away and gave his angel's forehead a kiss before leaving the bed. Aziraphale looked after him worried.  
'Are you leaving?' he asked.  
'No.' Crowley stopped at the door and looked back. 'I need a glass of water. I won't sleep again tonight.'  
Aziraphale nodded and laid back under the blanket. By the time Crowley came back he was peacefully snoring. The demon climbed behind him and wrapped his hands around the angel. He laid there awake until the sun came up, mind clouded with the worst of thoughts.

\---

The weeks went by rather normally. Their weekly schedules and routines had developed nicely, spending the majority of the day in their own workplaces, getting to know the people of Tadfield. Crowley became fairly good at gardening thanks to Boris' guidance during the job. He started buying seeds and planning a look for the garden back at home which he tended to work on during the night much to Aziraphale's dismay.  
He's been feeling clingy lately. Crowley's presence and care was very important to him, even leading to some calls with his newly bought cellphone during lunch breaks just to hear his voice. He often held his hands, cuddled up to him and visibly enjoyed when Crowley's attention was fully on him. The demon seemed oblivious to this change in behaviour but Aziraphale wondered if it was caused by a successful pregnancy.  
He's been reading a lot about the topic. There was quite a collection of mommy books in the house after his heat. He had no idea how different an angel's pregnancy could be and he feared the books were useless. Deep down however, Aziraphale had the feeling that the Almighty didn't bother to come up with a whole new reproduction process if a well thought out one already existed.

On a few occasions they both sat down to discuss what Aziraphale found in the books. After Crowley was aware of pregnancy symptoms he asked Aziraphale almost everyday if he felt fatigue, sick or any differently than usual. While Crowley's interest was endearing, Aziraphale felt terrible each time he had to say no to him. Crowley was so eager for something to finally happen that he wasn't able to always hide his disappointment. The demon was sometimes distant with him which made Aziraphale feel terrible about his lack of pregnancy signs. He could never put his finger on what was on in Crowley's mind since whenever he asked the other seemed to feel guilty and dismissed Aziraphale's concerns. The angel worried that the demon wasn't telling him something.

\---

It was a Friday, around 5 am. Crowley was out in the garden digging up a row for tomatoes. He was fine during the night but his mind started to wonder. He dwelled on the dream he had which he often did in his lonely nights in the garden. No matter how much he tried to ignore it, saying it was just a stupid dream, the seeds had been planted in his head. Could the lack of symptoms really be connected to Aziraphale not wanting to tell him he got rid of the kid? Would he be capable of doing such a thing?  
Crowley's hits with the hoe became forcefull and rather than digging a good place for the tomatoes, he hit the ground in frustration. He didn't know where to direct the tension that built up in him since the dream. He couldn't blame Aziraphale, only himself.  
Ultimately he felt ashamed because of his suspicions.

Suddenly Crowley froze. Hoe in mid air, he stiffened as he listened. There was someone at the door knocking.  
'What in Satan's name...' he growled to himself.  
Whoever was attempting to wake up the household this early will get the scare of their life if Crowley finds out the reason they are bothering is any less urgent than Armageddon happening. Hoping Aziraphale was asleep and hadn't opened the door he hurried to the front of the house.  
'What the hell do you want?!' he turned at the corner of the house only to stop dead in his tracks.  
Gabriel was standing at the door. Their eyes met and for a second neither of them knew what to do. Gabriel was stunned by the unexpected appearance of the opposition's traitor who himself was not prepared to meet the one wanting to claim his lover.  
'Demon.' Gabriel cleared his throat. 'I have business to do with Aziraphale.'  
'No you don't.' Crowley blurted.  
He would be lying if he said he wasn't terrified at the thought of a more serious confrontation, but without thinking much about it he walked up to Gabriel and stood between him and the door.  
'You don't know anything.' Gabriel shook his head and tried ro reach for the door handle when Crowley grabbed his hand and pushed it back.  
'Oh I do know a lot actually.' Crowley took a step closer to Gabriel who backed away a bit. 'I was there with him through the whole thing.'  
'What?' Gabriel asked, eyes piercing into Crowley's.  
'Yeah, you heard it right. I did it. I helped him with his heat. Both of them.'  
Gabriel's expression darkened, rage slowly building up in him, Crowley could sense it.  
'You should leave.' he stated.

Without barely any time to react, he was punched in the face. His nose broke immediately after the huge hit and he stumbled backwards. Gabriel took advantage of the surprise and tossed Crowley down onto the ground and held him down by his neck.  
'You two will pay for this.' he said, staring into Crowley's struggling eyes with an unblinking glare. 'You took our future away from me. I had plans with Aziraphale.'  
Crowley squirmed under his grasp but he felt like it would be safer if he didn't struggle to break free.  
'He could have given me a beautiful child. And you ruined it!' Gabriel shouted with wide eyes wet by rage.  
He jumped up from the ground panting like a madman, leaving a coughing Crowley struggling to push himself up to all fours.  
'This is not the last you've heard of me.' Gabriel threatened in a menacing voice. 'I will destroy whatever you create.'

And with that he vanished. Crowley scrambled to his feet and staggered into the house. He fell down onto the couch and with a sigh he relaxed and let his nose heal.

Around 6 am Aziraphale was coming down the stairs to make some breakfast when he found Crowley laying on the furniture with a bloodbath on his clothes.  
'Crowley! What happened to you?!' he hurried to the demon, immediately awake and sat down next to him.  
'It's nothing I can't handle.' Crowley responded.  
'Did you hit yourself with something while gardening? Let me have a closer look...' he reached out towards Crowley who rudely shooed his hands away.  
'I'm healing, it's nothing!' he hissed. 'We will talk later when I'm done.'  
'Don't hiss at me when I'm trying to help!' Aziraphale snapped back at him. 'What has gotten into you lately?!'  
Crowley shut his mouth and turned away to ignore the angel. After a while Aziraphale rolled his eyes and huffed. He stood up and went to make pancakes for breakfast. The broken nose was back in its place by the time the food was done. Crowley miracled away the bloodstains he left on his clothes and couch. He sat down next to Aziraphale and for a while they ate in silence.

'Gabriel was here.' Crowley dropped the information on Aziraphale like a bomb, making him choke on a piece of pancake.  
'Gabriel?! So you guys had a fight and that's why your were bleeding?'  
'Yeah.' Crowley nodded between bites. 'But I think he'll leave us alone for a while. He did threaten to destroy us.'  
'Oh good lord... Did he hurt you badly?'  
'Only a broken nose. Guess I can say I was lucky.'  
Aziraphale nodded. He wanted to ask more, wanted to know if something had been bothering his lover that could explain his coldness. Before he could say anything, Crowley reached for his hands and drew his attention to him.  
'Promise me you'll be extra careful when you are not with me. Please...'  
The desperation in Crowley's voice hurt Aziraphale the most. He knew how worried Crowley was about him.  
'I promise. I will call you immediately if anything happens. Besides...' he said and raised Crowley's hand to his cheeks and gave it a smooch. 'I can protect myself too. You are not the only supernatural being here, you know.'  
The demon smiled and playfully pinched his chubby cheek.

Shortly after they finished breakfast Crowley got up to leave for work. Before he exited the house he looked back at Aziraphale who was washing the dishes.  
'Do you feel anything this morning?'  
Aziraphale sighed. He knew exactly the reaction Crowley would give him so he kept his eyes on the dirty plates.  
'No.' he said in a monotone voice. 'But we've talked about this. Symptomes take time to appear.'  
'Right.' came the disappointed answer from the demon right before he disappeared from the doorway.

Crowley arrived home tired and covered in dirt. They were out with Boris on a mandate, working on a bigger garden owned by a wealthier family. Due to the size, there was a lot of digging that needed to be done. Crowley's waist was hellishly sore.

The house was strangely silent, making unease settle in his stomach. He took off his gardening boots by the door and went up to the bathroom to wash his clothes. What he wasn't expecting on finding was an angel sitting on the floor next to the toilet.  
Crowley dropped to his knees right away to inspect his angel.  
'Aziraphale? Are you alright?' he asked, frantically searching for any injuries Gabriel might have caused him.  
'I'm okay.' he mumbled, looking a bit out of it. 'I came home early because I've been feeling sick and tired.'  
'Sick?' Crowley put his palm on Aziraphale's forehead but his temperature seemed to be normal.  
Aziraphale pulled away from his touch and with shaking hands grabbed the toilet's edges. His body tensed as he leaned over the open seat and vomited. Crowley frowned not in disgust but rather in empathy. He put a hand on his back and gave him encouraging pats.  
Once everything left the angel's belly, he rested his head on the toilet seat and reached to hold Crowley's hand.  
'I'm quite sure I can't get sick from food.' he giggled tiredly, eyes a bit wet. 'I think it's a sign.'

Crowley's breath caught in his throat. A wave of emotion washed over him as his eyes filled with tears and he put a hand on his mouth to hold back an escaping gasp.  
'You kept it!' he sobbed, forgetting to think before he said a thing.  
'What do you mean?' the angel raised a brow, with hands still attached to Crowley's who started to cry despite his best efforts not to.  
'I'm so sorry angel.' he wept, crawling closer to Aziraphale. 'I had terrible thoughts for a while now, I'm so ashamed.'  
'What thoughts?' Aziraphale asked while he hugged the other back.  
Crowley needed a minute to gather himself and confess.  
'I was scared you would get rid of it.' he whispered with trembling voice. 'I had this dream that gave me this stupid idea in the first place.'  
Aziraphale pulled away just far enough to look Crowley in the eye.  
'Get rid of it, what do you mean? Our kid?' he asked in disbelief.  
Crowley nodded, his eyes fully yellow.  
'What if you got rid of it because it could be a demon like me? And not tell me because I would never know. I'm really sorry...'  
Aziraphale frowned at him, shaking his head as he looked to the side.  
'You really thought I would get rid of our kid? Behind your back? Because it could be a demon and not an angel?'  
Crowley stayed silent, gaze fixated on the floor.  
'Yeah, no. I'm too sick to deal with this now.' Aziraphale stood up, dizzy still, and walked past Crowley to their bedroom.  
He slammed the door shut, making Crowley flinch at the loud sound.

'What was I thinking?!' Crowley groaned to himself.  
It was getting close to midnight. Aziraphale hadn't left the room and Crowley had been in the garden, trying to be productive but despite his best efforts he was getting eaten up by remorse. He was walking all around the place, trying to come up with what he'll say to his angel. He upset him deeply and he knew it. It was all his fault. How could he seriously accuse him of such a thing? He didn't recognize himself.  
He stopped wandering when he heard the door inside open. Crowley listened to the movements as Aziraphale went down to the kitchen then back upstairs. It was getting cold, not that it bothered him, and he really needed talk to him soon.  
Crowley entered the house and miracled his pajamas on himself as he walked up the stairs. He opened the door and peered inside.  
Aziraphale was sitting on the edge of the bed, eating leftover pancakes. He turned towards Crowley then back to his plate without a word. The demon stood in the door awkwardly for a moment then went to sit on the opposite side of the bed. He sighed, hesitating at first then simply said:  
'I'm sorry, Aziraphale.'  
The angel was silent but Crowley knew he had his attention.  
'I realized it was insensitive on my part to assume you would do such a thing.' he continued. 'I want to apologise. Truly.'  
'It's not just this, Crowley, today was just the cherry on top.' Aziraphale sighed, putting the pancakes aside. 'I'm getting tired of the way you are acting. You've changed and I don't like it.'  
'The way I'm... acting? What do you mean?' the question was genuine.  
Crowley turned to face Aziraphale with a completely lost glance.  
'I feel like you are putting distance between us and I can't figure out why.' it hurt to say it out loud. 'I wish you would be more affectionate with me. You are always so tense and serious, I don't understand what causes it.'  
'You don't understand?' Crowley shook his head, never breaking eye contact. 'I have a Gabriel to worry about and a family to protect! Of course I'm tense and serious!'  
'Look at yourself!' Aziraphale raised his voice. 'You are talking like it's all your burden, like I'm not affected by what's going on! Why are you doing this?'  
Aziraphale's eyes filled with tears. He stopped angrily to collect himself, cursing under his breath.  
'We are in this together! I'm here for you just as much as you are for me.' Aziraphale crawled closer to Crowley and firmly took his hand. 'Please. Trust in me. I want to do this as partners. As husbands. As parents...'  
Crowley couldn't help but sob. He wanted to slap himself for making Aziraphale feel this way without even noticing.  
'Look at me.' he heard the soft heavenly voice and did as he was told. 'Let me be there for you, Crowley.'  
He nodded and reached out to hug Aziraphale, who sat closer and reached around the demon as well.  
They held each other until the sun started to rise.


	7. Chapter 7

Aziraphale's nausea didn't go away by the morning. He curled up under the blanket after he called in sick at the elderly home. Crowley wanted to stay so he can try and help him but the angel insisted that he'll be fine and it's Friday anyways, they will have the weekend for themselves. Or at least that's what they've thought. When Crowley came home from work Aziraphale was fast asleep. For the next week.  
At first Crowley was calm about the situation, sleeping for days wasn't new to either of them and Aziraphale surely needed the rest if there was a baby in him somewhere. However as the days went by the demon grew more and more worried, even considering waking him up to make sure he was alright.

'You seem troubled.' Boris noted.  
Crowley was staring in front of himself, still holding the money the last customer paid with.  
'It's my husband, I'm worried for him.'  
Boris kept silent for a few minutes then he continued before it got awkward.  
'Is he sick?'  
'I don't know.'  
Another silence, a bit longer than the previous one.  
'I know a very good doctor in the local hospital, I could ask him to look at your husband.'  
'No need to, that wouldn't do anything.' Crowley finally stopped staring out of his head and put away the money.  
Boris scratched his head and went to attend to his own duties. Before he vanished into the back Crowley stopped him to thank him for the offer.  
'It's nothing lad, I'm here to help if you need it. We can talk too, I know it can be comforting to speak with an older man. I have some experience in life!' Boris grinned.  
Crowley laughed but thanked him regardless. If only Boris knew how old he was!

Boris was kind enough to let Crowley go home earlier than his finishing hours. When the demon arrived home he checked on Aziraphale hoping he would be awake, but no, he was still asleep like a bear during winter. He inspected his resting body and found nothing that could indicate something is wrong. He sighed and went to sit beside the bed and put his head into one of Aziraphale's palm. The warmth of it was calming and made Crowley relaxed. He's been doing this for the part 3 days every time he arrived home. These lasted for an hour, then he usually went to the garden. This time however he had other exciting plans. Boris gave him his favourite gardening book he used to study from. Crowley couldn't remember the last time he read a book. He was out of practice so it was a bit challenging to get back to fluent reading.  
He didn't notice the time as he submerged into the book. When he heard noises was the moment he finally looked up from the pages. It was dark outside, around 2 am. Crowley listened carefully as a door opened upstairs and heavy footsteps approached from the stairs. A huge grin appeared on his face when he saw Aziraphale appear at the bottom, his hair messy and his hand trying to rub out the sleepiness from his tired eyes.  
'Angel!' he exclaimed, excitedly jumping up from the couch.  
'How long have I been sleeping?' Aziraphale asked, burying himself in the demon's warm embrace.  
'For a week my dear.'  
'Really? It felt like only an hour went by.'  
Crowley shared how his days went while the angel made some sandwiches.

\---

The weeks went by relatively uneventful. Both of them worked and spent their free time together. Their lives were slowly becoming something new, especially to Crowley. Everything felt ordinary and habitual, just the way Crowley thought humans must have felt. He started talking to Aziraphale about his thoughts more often which had a positive effect on his anxiety. This odd new feeling about life got mentioned too, which the other put it down to adopting the human ways of living. They really were no different than the others in the village in the perspective of an outsider.  
The demon stayed away from sleeping and found himself clueless as to what he could spend the nights with. Boris mentioned that maybe Crowley should wait until next year's spring to have a more steady start with his garden. It was late autumn, winter was knocking at the door. Ultimately his decision was to keep exploring Tadfield. Word started going around about a beautiful black snake some people spotted in their gardens under the dark covers of the night.

-

'Crowley! Come please.' the angel called from upstairs.  
The demon looked up from the book he was reading then stood up to check on the angel.  
Aziraphale was standing in front of a mirror they've had in their bedroom. He had his hands on his belly, shirt pushed up to reveal his soft torso.  
'Do you think I look... rounder?' he asked.  
Crowley glanced down to the other's midsection. At first there was nothing out of the ordinary, just his husband's sweet chubby belly. The longer he looked however, he noticed that it indeed was rounder.  
'You do.' he said, eyes wide in realization.  
Aziraphale smiled at hearing the confirmation and excitedly turned towards the mirror again to inspect it furthermore.  
'I'm surprised it's showing already, first time moms usually start showing when they are around 16 weeks according to one of the books. I'm only 8 weeks in.'  
Crowley stepped in the room, appearing on the mirror's image himself, standing behind his husband.  
'Do you want to touch it?' Aziraphale asked quietly with hints of it being a hopeful request rather than an offer.  
Crowley blinked a few times feeling nervous all of a sudden. After a moment of hesitation he cautiously reached around Aziraphale to place his palm on the belly. It was... unusual. It was still his angel's belly that he loved so much but it became harder to the touch. He ran his fingers up and down, taking in the change and feeling the bump the other was so stoked about.  
'I'm expecting it to grow much bigger.' the angel spoke, enjoying Crowley's attention on his belly oh so obviously. 'I don't know how will I hide it then.'  
'Hide it?' Crowley's eyebrows darted up. 'Why hide it?'  
'Well, maybe you didn't notice but humans who look like us don't exactly get pregnant.'  
'Oh don't be silly, why do you care about some rando's opinion?'  
'Because, Crowley.' Aziraphale turned to face him. 'I don't want the kid to get made fun of because of it. Or mocked. You know how some humans are. I'm not taking chances.'  
As sad as it was to hear Crowley nodded. He sighed and bit his tongue to not start cussing. Maybe he'll come up with a way to rule out this from the list of their problems.  
'You think of everything, do you.' Crowley smiled at last and buried his head in Aziraphale's neck who giggled and playfully jumped in his arms, giving the other a smaller scare.

-

Aziraphale waited by the tea shop. Anathema should arrive in a matter of minutes. They were regulars at the tea shop, the employees all knew them by now. He's been meeting up with her recently, it was comforting to talk to somebody who he didn't need to hide himself from therefore it was time to be honest and share the news with the woman. He shyly held his trench coat in front of his body, trying to cover how round he was getting. His vest was getting uncomfortably tight as the weeks went by. Some new clothing would be nice, he often thought but never committed to the idea of actually going out to buy them. He had to, sooner or later, he would never let his favourite clothes rip.  
'Hi!' Anathema appeared. 'Sorry, did I make you wait?'  
'No, of course not.' the angel greeted her with a smile. 'I've just arrived a second ago.'  
'Let's get inside then, it's so cold out already.'  
Once they've taken their seats and ordered, a casual chatting started up between the two, making Aziraphale almost forget what he was planning on sharing.  
'Oh, Anathema.' he spoke once he remembered. 'I have something very important to tell you.'  
The woman sipped her tea and leaned closer to the other.  
'It's going to be weird but please don't freak out.' Aziraphale sighed before speaking again. 'I'm pregnant.'  
Anathema's slurped loudly and froze, raising her eyebrows after the sentence finally settled in her mind.  
'You what?'  
'I know, I know. Listen, I needed to share it with someone. And I know it sounds weird but it really is the case. I can go into more detail if you'd li...'  
'It all makes sense.' Anathema mumbled, eyes still wide open.  
'Pardon?'  
The woman quickly collected herself before starting to explain.  
'I've been seeing a change in your aura. You have a wonderful pure white aura, but it started to darken. I thought it was because, you know, you and a demon, having some quality adult time or whatever. But it's definitely because of the kid.'  
'Darkened?' Aziraphale felt a lump in his throat as he tried to swallow. 'Am I... falling?'  
'No, no! Oh, sorry!' Anathema placed a reassuring hand on the shocked angel. 'I didn't meant to scare you.'  
'You're giving me a heart attack here, darling.' Aziraphale chuckled awkwardly, trying to not appear too shaken.  
He never thought about falling. Their love with Crowley was something real and strong, the Almighty would definitely leave them alone especially since they are on their own. Or at least that's what he liked to think. God surely has other more serious issues to solve in Heaven right now.  
'You still have your own aura, don't worry.' Anathema drinked her tea. 'It's just mixed with this dark-reddish color in the middle.'  
'I see.' the angel nodded.  
There was still one question on his mind. He argued silently with himself whether or not to ask it. He took a long sip from his cup and after finishing it he took a deep breath.  
'This dark red aura...' he started, nervously glancing around the table. 'have you seen it before?'  
'Around your boyfriend Crowley. It's a fairly common demonic aura although I haven't seen many personally.'  
The two stared at each other for a second before Anathema gasped.  
'Oh my God. Do you think...?'  
Aziraphale felt unable to move or react. This could only mean one thing.  
'The kid is a demon.' he muttered, blankly staring at the women in front of him.  
Anathema scratched her head clueless as to what she should say next.  
'I gotta go home.' Aziraphale stood up from the table. 'We'll talk later, okay? I just really need to think about stuff.'  
The woman nodded and they've hugged before the angel hurried out the tea shop.

Crowley wasn't home which was what Aziraphale was hoping for. He walked around the house nervously, thinking about his next move. He didn't know if Crowley was in the right mind to receive that what worried him was indeed happening. He's barely started sharing his concerns with the angel and the possibility that he would get more stressed was worrisome to Aziraphale. He sat down defeated on the couch once he realized he will have to try lying for a little bit. He couldn't think of anything else.  
Crowley arrived home a few hours later with a huge smile on his face. Aziraphale spotted a pot of beautiful purple orchid in his hands.  
'I've brought this home, Boris gifted it to us!' the demon explained excitedly. 'I couldn't say no, look at them! I think they will look good on our living room table.'  
He went ahead and placed the flower to it's new place and turned around to face Aziraphale.  
'They are very nice.' he said, the uncertainty catching Crowley's attention right away.  
'Is everything alright?'  
Damn it, the angel cursed realizing how obviously bothered he sounded.  
'Of course! Everything is fine. I would tell you if it was otherwise.' he smiled awkwardly.  
Crowley smirked and leaned closer to the other.  
'You know you are a terrible liar.'  
Of course he knew, this was a stupid idea. He felt his palms sweat.  
'Angel, what's wrong?'  
He could feel Crowley's mood change to more seriousness as he stood in front of him holding his tongue. He has to tell him, this wasn't worth a try. Aziraphale trusted himself to handle a bad reaction.  
'Sit down please.' he gestured towards the couch.  
Not knowing what to expect Crowley did as he was told, looking up at Aziraphale with curious, somewhat suspicious eyes.  
The angel seemed stressed but the demon couldn't figure out why. Gabriel crossed his mind, tensing him up a bit, preparing to hear bad news.  
'You know that Anathema can see auras, right?' asked the angel and Crowley nodded. 'Well she saw our kid's aura.'  
Crowley couldn't help but smile at the mention of his child having an aura. It must be doing well in there! He felt curiosity and excitement flood him, instantly wanting to know more.  
'And what did she say? Is it alright? Healthy? Did she have a vision or something to see our-'  
'It has a dark, demonic aura. Like yours.'  
Crowley's smile vanished upon hearing that and shut his mouth. Aziraphale continued, quieter.  
'I think it's a demon. There isn't any other explanation.'  
Crowley lowered his head, stretching the silence that grew between the two in the room after the angel shared the news. A demon then? Crowley anxiously waited for disappointment, regret or anything of that sort to appear but he felt nothing.  
Aziraphale took a seat next to him and wrapped his hands around him.  
'How do you feel? Speak to me Crowley...' the angel whispered softly.  
'I feel... I don't know how I feel.'   
How did he feel really? His kid was a demon, just like him, wasn't this what he feared? He glanced at Aziraphale. The good in his life, his everything, currently carrying their own kid which turned out to be a demon. At that moment, looking at the angel who he had known since the beginning, he felt hopeful. As long as he had Aziraphale with him he felt like they could raise a demon. Like they've done with Warlock. But thinking about the fact that they were talking about two different supernatural beings, his stomach clenched again. He finally realized the kid wasn't the issue. It was what could happen to Aziraphale.  
'Now I'm more worried for you.' he stated.  
'Darling, there is no need to worry more than you already do.' Aziraphale tried to reassure him but it seemed to miss Crowley's ears.  
'You're an angel. It's a demon. What if that will cause consequences? Bad ones. Complications? I-I can't lose you!'  
'Hush, you're overthinking. I'm here, I'm doing perfectly well. Everything is tickety-boo.' Aziraphale spoke to the demon gently, one hand tangled in the other's ginger hair. 'Don't jump to worst case scenarios.'  
The demon leaned on him and took a deep breath. He will try really hard for Aziraphale.  
They've sat there quietly, Aziraphale patiently waiting for Crowley to feel better.  
'Are you mad?' he asked quietly, surprising the angel.  
'Mad? About what?'  
'That it's not an angel.'  
'Don't be silly, how could I?' Aziraphale chuckled and kissed the other's temple. 'It's our baby, I would never love it less because of something like this.'  
Of course you wouldn't, Crowley thought, smiling at the answer the other gave.  
'You've handled it much better than I expected.' the angel spoke. 'I'm proud of you.'  
Warmth spread across Crowley's chest and he hugged the other tightly.  
At that moment he felt on top of the world.  
He could handle this.  
They'll be alright.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Thank you so much for reading!  
> I'm planning on releasing the next chapter faster than this one. I hope it's not hard to understand the division. If I failed at that, just for the record "---" means a longer time has passed while "-" is shorter. I hope it's not the worst idea ever. I need this so I can keep this way of telling the story for the pregnancy duration. Let me know good and bad, don't be afraid! Again, thank you for reading, hopefully we'll see each other sooner. :)


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EDIT: Added "Pregnant Sex" tag. I figured maybe there are some people looking for it specifically (I know I did sometimes)

The winter arrived to Tadfield with more snow than expected. It's been a while since Crowley saw this much snow, it was quick to melt in London. He got up to shovel it away from around the front of the property while Aziraphale stayed inside. The cold was biting and for the first time in centuries, Azi worried he could catch a cold if he's not careful. He gathered every pillow and blanket he could find in the house and piled them on the bed which he was buried under most of the time. He loved the feeling of the soft materials. He nested in the bedroom and slept there a lot. He didn't bother changing so most of the time he walked around in pajamas. The angel's been feeling a change in his weight, steps felt heavier and he tired himself out rather quickly. His body seemed to put every energy into whatever the baby required despite him being supernatural. The belly was a very noticeable size by now, making Aziraphale anxious about going outside.  
'I'm not sure about this.' he muttered as he struggled to zip up a warm jacket Crowley managed to get from somewhere, he wasn't sure where.  
'Don't worry, it looks like you have a beer belly.' the demon noted as he gave a scarf and a hat to the other and helped with the zipper.  
'Alright, alright.' Aziraphale rolled his eyes. 'Let's not stay out for too long. I'm not in the mood.'  
'I'm sure some fresh air will be good for you, my hermit.' Crowley smiled at him, chuckling at Aziraphale pretending to be offended. 'Besides, we should buy baby furniture soon too, it's ought that we go out for shopping.'  
The two went outside, the Bentley appearing in front of the house.  
'Oh.' Aziraphale blinked. 'I completely forgot about your car, where have you been keeping it?'  
'I still pay for a parking spot back in Soho. I'm planning to build a garage for her eventually.' he replied while getting in the car.  
After the angel fiddled with the seatbelt for a while, trying to fit himself, they were on the road. Aziraphale would be lying if he said Crowley's dangerous way of driving didn't make him question whether it is a good idea to get in the car with him or not but to his pleasant surprise the demon was paying attention to the speed limit.

The mall was busy with people getting presents for Christmas. Crowley held Aziraphale's hand as he broke way in the sea of people. They stopped in front of a baby shop, peering inside through the glasses in the front of the shop.  
'I feel stressed, there are so many customers.' Aziraphale admitted, placing a hand on his belly. 'Isn't it odd to shop here just the two of us? Like this?'  
'It isn't odd and nobody will pay attention angel. They are all busy buying whatever stupid item they want to purchase.'  
He saw that Aziraphale wasn't convinced.  
'Hey, look at me.' he spoke gently and as the other turned to face him he took off his black glasses so he can be eye to eye with him. 'It's alright really. I'll make sure nothing happens.'  
Crowley made the first move, pulling Aziraphale inside who after some hesitation followed him closely as they targeted the mommy clothes first. Aziraphale looked around but returned to Crowley empty handed.  
'Something is wrong?' Crowley asked, leaning closer to Aziraphale.  
'I don't like them, I don't feel comfortable wearing any of these.'  
Crowley looked around, digging into the hanging fabrics himself. Soon he pulled out a few baggy shirts and huge sweaters.  
'What about these? They seem comfortable.'  
Aziraphale examined the clothes and nodded excitedly, taking them to a changing room to try on.  
Aziraphale pulled Crowley inside with him so he can get some feedback on how the things looked on him. They were big and warm, either comfortably fitting around his solid belly or had plenty of room for growth. It was still very weird to see his angel with a pregnant belly but Crowley found the changes endearing knowing that Aziraphale was carrying their kid. However he felt worry sneaking up on him the longer he looked. Before any upsetting image could cross his mind, Aziraphale was finished and snapped his attention back to reality. Angel gave a smile as he explained how better he felt finally having clothes to replace his ordinary outfit. For the time of the pregnancy that is, he added. Both of them left the room relieved to cross out clothes from the list of things they needed.

'Do you have any ideas for the kid room?' Crowley asked the angel who was gushing over some plushies on the shelves.  
'Not really.' he shook his head. 'Do you think we should pick a theme or something?'   
Crowley paused to think about it but interior design wasn't a skill he was proud of.  
'I think simple furniture will be alright, kid can decide later if it wants something specific.'  
Aziraphale seemed to agree with that. They went on to buy a cradle and a short desk. They found them to be good enough of a start.  
As they were going back to the car, Crowley carrying the furniture parts he noticed something rather sweet.  
'Angel, you are waddling.'  
Aziraphale looked at him confused for a second then upon realizing what he meant his face turned bright read.  
'No way it is that noticeable!'  
'Just slightly. But I see it.' the demon grinned as Aziraphale buried his burning face in his hands. 'I think it's adorable.'  
'Sush! Get in the car and drive!' said the flushed angel, making Crowley let out a giggle.

\---

'Anathema!' Aziraphale opened the door with a welcoming smile. 'Come on in my dear.'  
The woman gave him a hug the best she could due to the belly being in the way and entered the living room. Aziraphale went to the kitchen to make some tea.  
'How are you doing?' she asked as she made herself comfortable.  
'I'm doing alright.' he said. 'Other than weight gain nothing changed since our last check-up.'  
When Anathema and Newt was over celebrating Christmas at their house, Aziraphale and Anathema made an agreement. Anathema was intrigued by the state Aziraphale, an angel, was currently in so she proposed the idea to take notes and follow how this unusual pregnancy went. Aziraphale didn't see any harm in it and since he wasn't doing much during the day he agreed to it. Crowley on the other hand wasn't too excited about it but seeing how happy his angel was talking to the woman he made no comments. Anathema was doing a great job with it, her notes were precise and detailed. She brought lots of useful books for her celestial friend who in return shared lots of things about angel biology which fascinated her. Their visits grew to be regular, making their friendship stronger as time went by.  
Aziraphale made his way to the couch and sat next to Anathema, handing her the tea.  
'And how is Crowley?'  
'He's doing well. Goes to work like a real human. I'm happy he found a place where he enjoys spending work hours.' Aziraphale smiled softly to himself, it really did make him happy.  
Once finished with the tea, they dug themselves into some pregnancy books.  
'Have you even thought about how will you birth your child?' Anathema asked.  
Aziraphale looked up to think. Had he? The topic came up here and there but he never delved on it for long.  
'I honestly have no idea how that will go. It's not like we had this happen before. It was all connected to the Great Plan.'  
Anathema looked at him worried, she had no clue herself.  
'Let's not worry about that now, maybe you will give birth like a human! I'll be there to help.'  
'Thank you, I appreciate it.' he smiled. 'Should we go though that then?'  
'Yes, I'll show you some methods.'

Crowley was looking around a clearing he found deep inside the nearby woods. It was small and well hidden but perfect for his intentions. He had been thinking about Gabriel. The bastard didn't show his face ever since the nose incident. Judging by that and the threat he said Crowley was sure Gabriel was waiting for their child to be born so he could harm it. Just the thought alone made his stomach turn in anger. He had to make a plan.  
He's been wandering around Tadfield ever since. Walked through the woods, checked out where things were from above and slithered around every inch of the village. The woods seemed to be the best option. Two supernatural entities battling, most likely to death, didn't belong near people. Crowley will do his best to get Gabriel to this spot, he decided. There were rocks and trees, he can use those to his advantage as well as weapons he could hide.

\---

Crowley awoke sweating and shaking, tears filled his eyes as he panted rapidly. His eyes darted around, not knowing what was going on for a second.  
'Hey, hey...' he heard a soft voice from his side and a gentle touch on his shoulder. 'It's okay.'  
Aziraphale awoke to the commotion Crowley was making and tried his best to soothe the other when he realized he was having a nightmare again. Crowley was tired of this. He hated that the more nightmares he had the more terrified he became of sleeping. He wanted it to end.  
The demon wept quietly, feeling helpless even with his angel next to him giving him loving touches.  
'Please tell me what you dreamed.' Aziraphale asked with a calm voice.  
'I don't want to put this on you.' Crowley answered, trying to collect himself.  
After 5 minutes of calming down, both of them sat on the bed without a word, hands tangled with each other. Aziraphale patiently waited until Crowley felt relaxed again.  
'Come on dear...' Aziraphale started. 'I know you are trying to spare me with this but please...'  
Crowley's glance was fixated on a corner, absolutely not blinking.  
'I... I don't. I don't want to shake you up too.'  
'You won't.' Aziraphale's grip tightened reassuringly around Crowley's. 'I want to help you.'  
Crowley closed his eyes and after a deep breath he let his thoughts and worries out into the world. He was worried sick for the kid. He saw it beaten and outcasted, driving the poor thing to do truly evil things. Gabriel fueled it to do bad and it all ended the worst way possible, their kid dying alone as punishment all the while he couldn't do anything but stand by and watch it like a sick horror movie as vines kept him from moving.  
'I don't want it to suffer. I want the best for it.' Crowley whimpered, crying again as he recalled what he saw.  
'We WILL give the best for it.' Aziraphale reassured him. 'The dreams you see are simply the work of your subconsciousness. And these fears are not uncalled for. They are understandable.'  
The angel snuggled closer to the other who was looking at him with soaked yellow eyes. Aziraphale was just as warm and comforting as his words.  
'I know you will be a wonderful father. You are so brave and caring... the kid is lucky to have you.'  
Crowley hugged him tightly. He was grateful for his angel.  
'Let's get your mind off of these bad thoughts, shall we?' Aziraphale smiled kindly. 'Let's see... what would you like to teach our kid? As his father.'  
Crowley thought for a while.  
'It would be nice to snake around with it. I'm sure it would like to explore the wilderness as a snake.'  
'You two could start a treasure chest. See who finds more interesting things.'  
'I would like that very much.'  
'Maybe teach him how to care for plants?'  
'Oh definitely! Can you imagine three of us eating fruit we grew in our own garden? What a lovely picture.'  
They chatted for hours before Crowley left for work.

-

'I'm worried for him.' Aziraphale said as he played with his chopsticks. 'He can't sleep well. Not since this whole thing started.'  
Anathema waited with the respond until she swallowed the sushi.  
'But you guys don't need to sleep, no?'  
'Yes, yes, but we are trying to adapt. For the kid's sake. Besides I think he likes to sleep, he slept through an entire decade once.'  
Suddenly a coy smile appeared on Anathema's face, making the angel awkwardly stop sipping his noodles.  
'Give him a surprise. A treat!'  
'What are you saying?'  
'You know what I'm saying.' she put another sushi in her mouth. 'You've said that you two hadn't done the deed since your last heat. Maybe propose the idea?'  
Aziraphale's face turned red but had to give it to her, she had a point.  
'I can guarantee you he will be on top of the world.'  
'Yes, you are saying something.' he thought about it. 'Good idea actually.'  
'I suppose it will be tiring for you in your state so let me suggest a few things...'

Crowley came home from a longer walk around the area. On the way home he remembered that he still hadn't built the furniture they've bought for the kid. With that in mind he went straight to the kid's droom. He said hi to Aziraphale as he walked by the bedroom door. He unpacked the wooden furniture pieces and stared at the manuals. Soon he got to work, nearly finishing assembling the cradle when he heard the door open.  
'Crowley...' he heard his angel from the doorway. 'Come to bed with me.'  
After a long gaze at the unfinished cradle Crowley put down the hammer and nails and stood up, leaving the work for another day and walked over to the other with a kind smile.  
'Coming.' he said and they went to their bedroom.  
Crowley sat down on the edge and changed to his pajamas. Before he could put them on however, he felt warm hands around his shoulders slowly reaching forward and running through his hairy chest. He closed his eyes, enjoying the loving touches.  
'I was thinking...' Aziraphale whispered into his ears sending a shiver all over Crowley's body. 'We've been rushing the intimate moments because of the heats. What would you say to a slow and comfortable round tonight? No hurry, just enjoying each other.'  
Crowley thought he would pass out in joy right there. He excitedly turned around but stopped for a moment before making any move.  
'Is it okay? You know...' he nodded towards Aziraphale's round belly. 'I don't want to hurt the kid.'  
Aziraphale giggled and pulled the demon closer.  
'You won't, don't worry.'

Crowley leaned in to kiss his angel who welcomed the gesture and put his arms around the other's neck. Crowley's heart was beating in his ears, it's been a while since he felt this good kind of nervousness. He gently ran his hands down Aziraphale's sides, earning a sweet sigh from him which lost in their kisses. Crowley slowly pulled up the other's shirt. The underwear was already down.  
'Sit on my face.' he murmured to him in a moan and laid down.  
Aziraphale was more than into the idea. He eagerly got into position and lowered himself on Crowley. He felt Crowley's tongue run through his folds, sending an excited tremble all over his body. The demon reached to spread his cheeks then let himself drown in his husband. It started with gentle motions just exploring the angel's privates like it was the first time he met with it. After a while he found him to be wet enough and slowly entered Aziraphale, who's been helplessly moaning while doing the best to keep his balance. He glanced down to Crowley's standing cock and as much as he wanted to go down on that cock he couldn't bend down enough. The tongue in him was squirming around, teasingly brushing near his sensitive spot.  
'Crowley...' he let out a breath but before he could say anything else Crowley tickled that sweet, sweet spot, making him let out voices only Crowley was privileged enough to hear.  
Aziraphale started doing a riding motion on his tongue chasing his orgasm. Cowley under him bucked a few times, his cock needy and ready to fill his angel. His tongue was pulled in and out of the angel, slurping on his clit when it was outside. Aziraphale couldn't hold it for longer. He screamed in pleasure as he came all over Crowley's face. After that he clumsily climbed down from his face and laid on his side panting.  
Aziraphale's legs were shaking from his orgasm as Crowley sat upright with a smirk.  
'Oh dear, you always knew how to use your tongue.' the angel breathed, his flustered face glowing with an adorable pink shade.  
Crowley grinned and gave him a kiss on the temple. Aziraphale didn't rest for long, he was eager to please his husband si he pushed himself up in bed shortly so he could turn his back to Crowley.  
'Have you ever heard about spooning? I've... read that it's a comfortable position during pregnancy.' he explained, and looked back at Crowley over his shoulders.  
'Oh, I have actually.' Crowley grinned wolfishly and laid behind the angel, pressing up against the heated body.  
'You are so warm.' he whispered into Aziraphale's neck, sending a shiver down his spine. 'You feel like home. It's very nice.'  
Aziraphale let out an appreciative moan while Crowley reached around him, having one hand over the angel's chest and the other on his belly. Aziraphale invitingly raised one of his legs.  
'Come home then.'  
Crowley loudly snorted at that, sending them both to laughter. After they giggled themselves out, Crowley kissed his angel's back and neck and slowly made his way towards his ears which he slightly bit.  
He positioned his standing cock at Aziraphale's wet entrance and gently nudged inside. Aziraphale gasped and grabbed the sheets under while Crowley started drawing slow circles around his puffy nipples.

The pace was slow and comfortable, just the way Aziraphale wanted it to be. Crowley payed attention to every little noise the other made and adjusted his actions accordingly. As much as he loved wild and feral sex, the very intimate and trusting feeling of this more delicate occasion was something special he hadn't experienced before. He enjoyed listening to Aziraphale falling apart, so sensitive in his state that even the very small gestures made him let out something deep from his throat. At one point Aziraphale's hand wandered down to touch himself the best his belly would allow.  
"I'm close, Crowley." Aziraphale grunted, mouth gaping as he rubbed his clit harder, his climax approaching him faster than he could prepare.  
His body shook, as he squirted over Crowley's prick who himself was reaching his own climax.  
Soon Crowley was losing it too, picking up the pace just a tiny bit, paying attention to not accidentally hurt Aziraphale. He groaned as he came, leaving his knot to swell outside of his angel. Stretching him out so much didn't seem like a good idea.  
They laid there for a while recovering, Crowley gently caressing Aziraphale. Soon the angel turned around to be face to face with Crowley, a tired smile on his face with cheeks resembling round red apples.  
"You tired me out well." he whispered, eyes absolutely sparkling with bliss even in the dark.  
Crowley gave him a smooch and made himself comfortable next to him. He looked at him with a gentle expression until the angel fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Thank you so so much for reading!!  
> I'm sorry about the late update, december was chaotic for me.  
> See you in next chapter where certain... things will start happening

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!  
> I can't tell how often it will be updated but I'll try my best :)


End file.
